downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Mr Bromidge's mother All the same information is contained in the article about Mr. Bromidge himself. CestWhat (talk) 18:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with this, the page is never going to be more than a stub and no one is going to come to this wikia looking for a page on Mr Bromidge's mother, it'd be best to simply keep the information in the page on Mr Bromidge himself as CestWhat says. It's repetition and unnecessary. Bluebellanon (talk) 20:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ditto not a character deserving a page.Abbess (talk) 22:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Lady Rose's siblings Unless anymore infomration beyond their names and one being married is ever given, they could all be just mentioned on the article for Lady Rose and her parents rather then their own one-sentence articles only showing the character's relatives. Maybe in an upcoming series, more will information about them given, they might be added again. CestWhat (talk) 18:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with this for the same reasons as CestWhat gives above. Bluebellanon (talk) 20:20, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I think they should be kept for now. She is a major character in season 4, so there should be mentions for them at least. And they could very well show up. Abbess (talk) 23:58, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with Abbess; as Rose is a major character and Duneagle is gone, if Annabelle, James or Annabelle's husband (or James's wife and children, if he is married and has children) show up, then their pages will be needed. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 17:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Is Annabelle the woman Lady Flintshire talked with before she announced that she and Lord Flintshire are going to divorce? She looks so upset with the news and she looks like Maya Lindh. 04:28, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Reginald Crawley's house Where to begin. "Nothing to suggest" and every sentence starting with "may or may not" is a valid source. There is no evidence whatsoever that Reginald Crawley ever set in that house since no clue when Matthew and Isobel moved into (assuming isn't the same thing). We don't know the nature of their ownership (did they rent). It's just silly for one contributor to guess at it. Also the article is totally redundant from the article Manchester. CestWhat (talk) 18:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Mr Cox All the information on this page is contained in the page for Joss Tufton. This page is simply repeating that, no one is going to come to the wikia searching for an article on Mr Cox, and this article is never going to be more than a one line stub. If he ever appears in the show we can give him a page, until then I say delete. Bluebellanon (talk) 20:12, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, all the Mr. Cox information is on the Jos Tufton page, and anyone looking for Mr. Cox will find Charlie Cox who plays the Duke of Crowborough. So delete. Abbess (talk) 23:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Patrick Crawley I'd actually support keeping Patrick Crawley as his own page. As the off-screen characters go, he's pretty major and mentioned in multiple episodes. Plus he'd be a character would be curious about so easy to imagine that page still getting traffic and interest. CestWhat (talk) 03:59, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I to support keeping Patrick on his own page. The main events of the first season are a direct effect of his death. Although he is an off-screen character, he is very important. Pardon, this is my one and only edit (thus far) on this wikia, but I absolutely recommend keeping Patrick Crawley's page. So much of the plot of the first season is driven by his dath, and as CestWhat mentioned, he is very frequently mentioned that I could imagine a viewer who is trying to catch up with the plot might search for him specifically.-- 04:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree this page should be kept.Abbess (talk) 22:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree that this page should be kept, for the reasons mentioned above. Does the Patrick Crawley page require anymore discussion on this point? There seems to be enough support for us keeping the page to remove him from this category in my opinion. bloob (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :The administrator. He nominated it to be deleted. CestWhat (talk) 00:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Crawley's Dentist Definitely delete. However, I think that there might be a page about the Crawley's and their patronage of the local economy. This information could go there.Abbess (talk) 23:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree that this should be deleted - it's fine on the List of minor off screen characters page. --bloob (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Harold Levinson Definitely keep Harold, I think that he will show up as a character someday.Abbess (talk) 19:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I disagree, I think this character fits fine on the List of minor off screen characters - if he ever appears we can give him a page then. Until then I say delete. bloob (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Isidore Levinson I do not think this page should be deleted, because I think that there is going to be more information about him and Harold, as Shirley MacLaine is coming back. And if it is true that he was Jewish, that should come into the storyline as anti-Jewish sentiments grow in Europe. Abbess (talk) 23:53, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I think this character fits well on the List of minor off screen characters or information about him would fit better on other Levinson family pages. He doesn't need his own page imo. bloob (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Jack Courtenay Delete, I don't see him showing up or ever being spoken of again. Abbess (talk) 23:54, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree. bloob (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Lady Anabelle's Husband Delete. It can always be added back in if anyone ever mentions him. Abbess (talk) 02:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Not just delete, but also removed from the list of minor off-screen characters. CestWhat (talk) 03:39, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think he needs to be removed from the list but I agree that his page should be deleted. bloob (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Cora's Aunt This is not really a character and any information on this page can be put on the Levinson family page. Abbess (talk) 16:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) : I agree. Delete. bloob (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham's Father One is that this article is just a laundry list of relatives. We know nothing about Violet's father. Series One press kit mentions that he is a baronet, but that can easily be mentioned on Violet's own article. CestWhat (talk) 23:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : I agree. Delete again and added to the List of minor off screen characters. bloob (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Things mentioned on the Cheerful Charlies' poster There are several other groups mentioned on this poster as well as the Victoria Theatre where the show was taking place. I think that the Cheerful Charlies page should be saved and all the other information should be put on that. I'm not sure if the Victoria Theatre is a location page or not. Perhaps it is because the Titanic is a valid location page and it was only mentioned and never seen.Abbess (talk) 00:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :I'd just do it and change to all the seperate articles to redirect to there. CestWhat (talk) 01:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree - people only mentioned on a poster don't need their own page. Perhaps they could all also stay on the Victoria Theatre page as acts that are known to have appeared there. bloob (talk) 23:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) NN Gregson It appears to me that this page is a placeholder for the upcoming season, no different than Dowager Lady Anstruther for example. She was also an off screen character that is scheduled to appear in the next season. There is a difference in the fact that the actual name of Edith's daughter is not yet know, but that is easily remedied by renaming the page once it is. When it was previously discussed I do not think it was yet known that a casting call had gone out for this character. Just an independent opinion, I did not create the page. Ehj666 (talk) 15:55, March 16, 2014 (UTC)ehj666